


Charcoal

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Charcoal Pencils".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

Draco watches Dean’s hand sweep over the paper, an intricate, graceful dance that makes Draco ache. Charcoal stains the tips of Dean’s fingers. When Draco closes his eyes, he imagines the smudges Dean would make over his skin, the dance of his fingers along his ribs, his chest, then arcing low to his thighs…to his cock. 

“I’m done for tonight.” 

Draco’s fantasies fade with Dean’s soft words. He rises, buttoning his shirt, when he catches Dean’s shy glance from the other side of his sketchbook.

“I could stay.”

“For tea?” Dean offers. 

Draco licks his lips. “Something like that.”


End file.
